


hi welcome to uhhh target?

by Janelle5421



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying Saihara Shuichi, Gen, Grocery Store, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Jell-O, Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janelle5421/pseuds/Janelle5421
Summary: the v3 cast go to targetalso my writing sucks hhhhhhhh





	hi welcome to uhhh target?

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll have the motivation to finish this, but have this for now i guess

Shuichi is crying, Rantaro is horribly rapping while Kokichi is throwing avocados at him, Himiko is sleeping in the middle of the toys section, Korekiyo is performing a seance, Kaede is screaming, Angie is forming an Atua cult, Gonta is bringing bugs inside the store (insect meet and greet 2?), Ryoma is being chased by the Target employees, Tenko is using Neo-Aikido on random men, Miu is trying to invent sex toys with the stuff at Target, Kaito is painting the walls galaxy, Maki is chasing Target employees, Kiibo is complaining about 'Robophobic' movies and toys, Tsumugi is trying to make the TVs play her favorite anime, Kirumi is making food, and everybody might be high. I bet you're wondering how exactly this all happened. Well, you see.....


End file.
